Damon in the dark
by vampire1234
Summary: When Klaus goes to the dance to get rid of Bonnie, he makes a different call upon seeing Damon. What is Klaus's interest in Damon? What is in store for Damon and Klaus in the future? What does it mean for the ritual and even more for Mystic Falls itself? Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries.
1. The First Step

"You're not on my hit list tonight." Klaus told Elena, "But, you are and so is that little friend of yours. What was his name again? I believe it was Damon Salvatore. He should be getting very well acquainted with my witch friends right about now." Elena gasped at him as she tried to understand what he could possibly want with Damon. "Elena. Go run now!" Bonnie yelled at her as she hit Klaus with a large burst of power. Elena took off down the hallway and was intent on finding Stefan. "Stefan!" she screamed as she saw him running towards her. "Bonnie's attacking him and h-h-he said something about wanting Damon." Elena stuttered out as she tried to catch her breath. "Damon? Why would he want Damon?" Stefan asked confused. With quick contemplation Stefan made the hardest decision he had ever made in his 125 years. "Damon can take care of himself. Right now, Bonnie needs us." he said all the while he could feel a lump settling in his throat as they tore off down the hall to help Bonnie.

"Damon Salvatore?" a man asked as he walked up to Damon. "Who wants to know?" Damon replied with a smirk. The man just smirked back and started chanting in latin. Damon gasped as he felt the breath leave his lungs and pain erupted in his head causing him to fall to his knees. Maddox kept chanting, his voice remaining the same even and soft tone as Greta came up beside the fallen vampire, injecting him with a syringe full of vervain. Once, the vampire had successfully been knocked unconscious they grabbed him and took him to Alaric's apartment where they locked him in the bedroom.

Who knew why Klaus wanted him. They were just glad they weren't in Damon's place right now. With any luck that one vampire would keep Klaus busy enough where they never would be. Damon struggled to open his eyes after being placed in the room. The vervain was pumping through his system making him feel like he was on fire. The soft cotton blankets on the bed that once would have seemed inviting made his skin thrum as if he was being licked by invisible flames. A choked whimper tore from his throat as he finally managed to open his eyes.

Looking around he quickly recognized it as Alaric's bedroom. 'Why am I here? Who brought me here?' Thoughts pounded in Damon's head as he struggled to make sense of what was going on. The soft click of a door shutting alerted him to the fact he wasn't so alone in the apartment as he thought. Despite the thrumming of Vervain in his veins, Damon sat up and pushed himself up against the dark chestnut headboard. The lights in the room blinded him as his head pounded with pain coming from behind his eyes. He stared at the door preparing himself for the with a soft click the door opened to reveal Katherine standing there with a soft expression on her face that he had never seen before.

"What did you do this time?" She asked incredulously. "I don't know what your talking about." Damon said his voice coming out roughly as if he hadn't spoken in days. With great reluctance Damon took a second to actually look at Katherine, "Can you turn off the lights…please?" Taking pity on him, for the first and last time, she flipped the switch off encasing the room in complete darkness. "Klaus wouldn't have had you brought here for no reason. So either you did something or he wants you for something."

Once the lights were off and the pounding in his head had dulled, Damon forced himself to pay attention to Katherine. She was wearing dark wash blue jeans with a white ruffled blouse and her hair curled up to her shoulders. The words she had just said suddenly clicked in his head as he stared at her. "Why would he want me?" She just shook her head, "I don't know. Maybe he wants you for…" She was suddenly cut off as the front door slammed shut. "Where are you Katerina?"

'I'm sorry.' She mouthed as she shut the bedroom door with a soft click and went back to the living room. Despite the door being shut, Damon used his vampire hearing to listen to what was being said. "What were you doing in there?" Alaric's voice asked but it had a hint of a british accent. "I was just…" "Just what love?" He heard soft footsteps as someone crossed the room. "Just looking." Suddenly Alaric's voice was back. "I told you to stay in the sitting room and away from that room. Give me your ring and go stand in front of the window." he growled out.

Forcing himself to stop listening the pounding in his head came back full force. Slamming his fists over his mouth, he tried to smother the whimper that choked out of his mouth. "So he's awake." Damon heard Alaric say as footsteps started echoing closer and closer to the door. Damon slammed his eyes shut as he heard the soft creak of the door being opened.


	2. Klaus Took Him

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters.**

Klaus walked into the room and stared at the sight in front of him. After over a hundred years of waiting to find him again, he had appeared in the most unlikely place. Damon sat on the bed in front of him with his eyes shut and his hands covering his mouth. He was pale and looked as if he had been running through a rain storm as sweat covered him. His hair stuck wildly across his head as his body tried to sweat out the vervain Greta had injected him with earlier. "Wonderful to see you again Damon." Klaus said as he walked up to Damon and sat beside him. Reaching out Klaus moved the bangs from Damons forehead and his head was burning up.

Damon glared at him as he flinched away from Klaus and tried to move to the other side of the room. He only got halfway before his legs gave out and he threw himself against the wall. When Damon had moved Klaus had frozen in shock before following him and crouching down in front of him. "It's alright Damon." Klaus crooned, "Everythings going to be alright."

Damon growled at him as he got closer. Klaus felt his temper rising as Damon growled and bared his fangs at him. 'Who does he think he is growling at?' Klaus thought as anger started to cloud his vision. A snarl tore from Klaus's throat as he pushed Damon up against the wall and pinned his heated body to the floor.

Unbeknownst to Klaus his eyes had turned goldish-red when he had pinned Damon and an extra set of fangs had sprouted from his mouth. Shocked Damon weakly fought against the body holding him down and a soft cry tore from his lips. Slowly a grin rose to Klaus's face as he leaned down towards Damon's neck.

"Damon, Damon, Damon. What are we going to do with you? I would have thought you would know better than to anger your superiors by now." Klaus whispered softly into his ear. Nipping playfully at Damon's ear, he relished the shudder that tore through his body. "Get of-f-f of me." Damon hissed. Smirking at him, Klaus rocked back onto his heels and pulled Damon into his lap. "It's going to be alright Damon. Once I'm finished, everything is going to be fine." Klaus whispered into his ear, tightening his arms around Damons sweat soaked body. Damon was confused as Klaus held him tight and he heard the whispered words in his ear. What they meant he had no idea but, he knew that they terrified him slightly. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone.

Klaus's phone broke the silence with a shrill cry. Irritably releasing Damon, he watched sadly as Damon weakly moved away from him. Damon eyed Klaus like he was a python about to strike as he got up and took the call. With one last glance at Damon, Klaus left the room picking up his phone on his way out. "Sir, we just arrived back and we'll be ready for the ritual in just a few hours. Maddox will come by and put you back in the right body." Greta told him. "Did you find the spell to make him remember?" Klaus growled out. "N-Not yet. Maddox found a spell that might work, but it would have to wait until after the ritual is over." Greta explained to him nervously. "Fine but let me make something very clear. If the spell does not work after the ritual then I will be short a witch shortly after. As if you would care to remember I gave you the task of finding the spell to restore Damon, not Maddox."

"I understand sir." Greta said thickly. A smirk rose to Klaus's lips at the fear that was evident in her voice.

"GET OUT!" Jenna yelled, pointing a crossbow at Alaric. "Wait, Jenna. He let me go. Klaus let me go. He wanted me to deliver a message." Alaric explained out of breath. Everyone looked at him in expectation of the message. "The sacrifice happens tonight." Alaric explained. Elijah looked on in the background, his plan for the night in the forefront of his mind. Lost in thought for a second, he was interrupted as an argument broke out. "-Don't know?" Stefan yelled at Alaric at the top of his lungs. "What seems to be the problem?" Elijah asked curiously. Stefan glared at Elijah as soon as the words left his lips. "The problem is that your brother, Klaus, attacked my brother Damon and no one has seen or heard from him since." Stefan growled loudly.

'So,'Elijah thought, 'the eldest Salvatore is missing. What game are you playing exactly Niklaus?' Pursing his lips, Elijah answered as carefully as he could. "If Niklaus truly attacked your brother then you have my sympathy for there is little chance that he still lives to this day. Unlike Katerina, your brother would hold little importance to Niklaus. As such I can only offer my condolences and tell you that I will help to make sure that your brother was one of the last victims by my brother's hand. At the end of tonight Niklaus will be gone and I can only hope that your brother has found peace." Elijah informed him knowing that it would make little difference. The air in the room went from angry to somber in seconds as they all believed that Damon was truly lost to the world. What they were unaware of was that Damon was lost to them, not to the world. Soon they would realize that Damon was alive and that to get him back, they would have to wage a war. They would also come to realize that Damon may not want to come back to them and that he very well may choose the Original himself over the family that they had slowly started to build.


	3. The Escape and The Future

Damon warily watched Klaus lounge on the bed in front of him. Klaus read through the ritual for what must have been the thousandth time. He was ready to break this curse and he would not allow for one mistake to halt his advances. Looking at Damon out of the corner of his eye, Klaus sighed. He so wished Damon would just trust him but Klaus knew that for now that was impossible. While he was terrible at being patient Klaus would try his best to do so this time. As of right now Klaus was more concerned with finding Damon's sire than he was of getting the man to trust him. Katerina had already admitted to only turning Stefan all those years ago. While many vampires had been in the area around the time Klaus had a suspicion it had been one of his brothers who had been roaming around. He didn't know which one but he was going to find out and they would be punished accordingly.

They had stolen his chance to sire Damon as one of his own. Klaus might have the bond with Damon but his blood wasn't the one to turn Damon. Blood sharing was already seen as an intimate act between two individuals. To have one of his brothers not only turn Damon but keep that knowledge was unforgivable. If they had a good reason he might…might spare their lives. Breaking out of his thoughts Klaus dropped the notes beside him and slammed the door to the bedroom closed again. While Klaus had been lost in his thoughts Damon had been attempting to sneak away. Thinking it was his only escape Damon had taken the chance and had attempted to get out of the apartment before Klaus noticed. Unfortunately for him, Klaus had noticed mere seconds after he had tried.

Taking a step towards Damon, Klaus watched as he shrunk backwards in an attempt to get away from him. 'This,' Klaus thought, ' is my mate. It's truly pathetic. Whatever happened to the fierce vampire with a spark of fire in his eyes that I saw a few days ago.' Walking slowly towards Damon and shoved him against the wall. "I thought we had already had this discussion Damon. You're not leaving, you're never leaving." Klaus looked deep into his eyes and saw exactly what he had been expecting, fear. Normally Klaus relished the look of fear in people's eyes when they were faced with him. Seeing the completely unbridled fear in his mates eyes caused his non-beating heart to ache. Pushing Damon against the wall Klaus started nuzzling at his neck in an effort to calm him down. "Your mine, love. All mine." Klaus whispered softly into his neck.

Klaus felt the wolf in him howl as he continued to nuzzle against Damon's neck. Just as Klaus was pulling away and started looking into Damon's eyes, his eyes flashed gold. This time they stayed that way unlike last time where they had turned back in seconds. Confused Damon pushed against Klaus with all the strength he had but it was no match for the strength of the Original Vampire in front of him. Klaus's eyes were still gold as a smirk worked its way onto his face and he leaned down to Damon's neck once more. Pushing his face into Damon's neck Klaus's fangs elongated and brushed against Damon's delicate skin. Feeling Klaus's fangs on his throat Damon started struggling with renewed vigour in desperation.

Klaus chuckled at Damon's attempts and hummed softly into Damon's neck. Klaus started to pet Damon's hair softly in an attempt to get the other man to calm down. Damon shuddered as Klaus started petting him and again attempted to escape from the grip of the fearsome original. Sighing softly as Damon once again attempted to relieve himself from his grip, Klaus brushed his fangs against Damon's neck again. Glancing at Damon's face so full of confusion and fear, Klaus came to a decision abruptly. Without pausing to let himself change his mind Klaus sank his fangs into Damon's delicate and supple flesh. A choked scream tore from Damon's throat as he felt Klaus's fangs sink into his throat. With one quick and lucky move Damon slammed his knee into Klaus's body and effectively managed to dislodge Klaus from his body. A sob tore from Damon's throat as he felt the blood running down his body.

Klaus was doubled over in pain as his eyes finally went back to their original blue effectively losing the warm gold coloring. Damon took this moment of confusion in stride and tore from the apartment as fast as he could before Klaus could regain his senses. He ran blindly away from the building not even bothering to watch where he was going. After running for what seemed like forever but in reality was only a little over an hour Damon stopped to catch his breath. He leaned back with his eyes closed and felt his back hit something firm and cold. Freezing in fear Damon looked over his shoulder and saw that his back was against the side of a building. Looking at the building Damon saw that he was leaning up against the side of a bar that he had never heard of.

Not knowing where he was and definitely not wanting to head back to Mystic Falls where Klaus could find him. Damon made a decision that would impact his life to a great degree as he headed into the bar. He was intent on getting information on where he was at the moment. As he had learned over the years, the best time and place to get information was where people were so drunk they would tell you anything. As he walked in Damon saw it was older and fit more into an 80's theme than most places he had ever seen. "What can I get for you handsome?" a woman called from behind the bar. Damon looked at her in amusement as to be honest he had expected her to ask why he had blood running down the side of his neck like many other humans would.

Walking carefully up to the bar Damon tried to avoid the staring and curious eyes that followed him as if he was a specimen on display. "I'm actually trying to get some information beautiful." The woman looked at him in amusement as if he had just made the most amusing joke in the world. "Now let's cut it with the beautiful crap, the name's Gloria. What information can I get for you?" Damon let a chuckle escape at her straightforward and abrupt response. "Damon Salvatore at your service, Gloria. I was just looking to figure out where I'm at." Gloria gave him a careful look and responded just as carefully. "Why your in Chicago. The greatest city in the world at least it is according to me Mr. Salvatore. Tell me are you related to a Stefan Salvatore by chance."

Damon felt a lump settle in his throat at the question. The last thing he needed was for his brother to find out where he was. If Stefan knew that he was in Chicago then he would demand Damon come back to help him save Elena. While Damon was all for helping his little brother save his girlfriend, Damon couldn't go back to Mystic Falls. He was supposed to protect Stefan and keep him safe but how could he do that when he couldn't even keep himself safe. Panic started to bubble in his chest as he felt his breathing start to constrict and his head start to swim. "It's alright Damon," Gloria crooned softly, "Seems that's all the answers I need. I figured you for a vampire right when you walked in but looks like you need a different kind of help than my regulars need. How about you stay with me for a few days and we'll make sure that brother of yours stays out of your hair for a bit longer." Damon looked up at the woman in front of him in confusion. She didn't even know him or anything about what he could have done to make him not want to see his brother, yet she was offering her assistance. Damon looked down at his hands that rested on the wooden bartop counter. He knew how he should answer but at the same time he wasn't sure that was what he wanted to do.

With a final thought, Damon had made his decision. He glanced back up at Gloria who was watching him and waiting for an answer. Damon looked at her as he finally made up his mind on what he was going to do.


	4. The Deal

**Klaus growled angrily as he stormed down the street looking for his mate. He had lost his self control for one split second and in doing so had lost Damon. 'Bloody hell!' Klaus thought angrily as his searching was futile. At this rate he wouldn't find Damon before the full moon and he would have to wait till after the ritual to hunt him down again. He had gotten lucky finding him the first time and now he had no leads to finding him this time. Maddox had attempted to do a locator spell for him but that had turned up no results. It seemed like someone was blocking any attempts for anyone to find him and of course Greta had been useless. If it was not for the fact that he needed her for the ritual then, he would have separated her head from her shoulders by now. She kept disappointing him as she continued to fail at finding a spell that would find Damon.**

'**Damon, Damon, Damon. Wherever did you go my little mate?' Klaus thought as he looked around at the small town of Mystic Falls. One more night and his curse would be broken for good. 'He would find Damon and make him remember exactly who he belonged to.' Klaus thought as he took a seat in the park. **

* * *

**Damon let out a loud laugh as Gloria turned down yet another drunk idiot. "It's closing time. Why don't you go lock up for me honey and then we can finish our conversation from earlier." Damon nodded and ushered everyone out of the building before joining Gloria over at the bar. "So you wanna tell me why you're avoiding that brother of yours?" Gloria asked a small smirk on her face. Damon looked as if he had swallowed a lemon but answered nonetheless. "It's not really him I'm avoiding. It's someone else that I've seemed to come to the attention of." Gloria gave him a look telling him to explain what was going on in more detail. "Have you ever heard of the Originals?" Damon asked, hedging around having to explain. By the look on her face she had definitely heard of them. She seemed sceptical and wary of the topic of the originals. "What could you have possibly done to catch the eye of the oldest and most dangerous vampires in existence?"**

**Damon looked at her with fear in his eyes as he tried to find a way to phrase the answer to her question. "I don't know." Damon whispered, averting his eyes to the clean bartop in front of him. "Not really anyway. I was trying to stop Klaus's ritual but that wouldn't explain what happened." Gloria let out a long soft sigh as she looked at the frightened vampire in front of her. "So, what did happen honey?" Damon stole a glance up at her before looking down at his hands. He felt a surge of fear shoot through him as he thought back to what happened in Alaric's apartment. He could still remember the feeling of Klaus's teeth sinking into his throat. His eyes turning a golden yellow as Damon struggled to get away from him.**

**Damon didn't realize his breath was speeding up and he was on the verge of a panic attack when he felt a hand on his arm. "Damon? Sugar? You alright?" Damon's head shot up from where he was looking at his hands on the bartop. "I'm fine. Um…anyway you asked what happened. Uh…so he took me to this apartment and then he bit me. Before though his eyes they turned…they turned yellow." Gloria looked at him in shock as if she had never expected to hear this information ever in her life. "His eyes were yellow?" Gloria asked slowly as she came to stand right in front of Damon. Damon nodded his head looking at her with his eyes full of confusion. "Only werewolves' eyes are yellow and they only turn that way around the full moon when they are truly angry. The only way his eyes could have been yellow is if he had already broken the curse." Gloria told him slowly. Damon shook his head at her. "He hasn't broken the curse yet but…" he wavered off. Gloria nodded at him as if telling him to continue speaking. "He said something about a spell. Something he wanted his witches to look into so I could remember something from my past apparently." Damon told her trying not to believe that this was his life at the moment.**

**Gloria nodded at him before coming around the counter to lean against it next to him. "If you need a spell to remember memories from your past that have been locked away then I can certainly help. I have an old spell in my grimoire that does just that but, I can't just give away a spell like that for free." Damon stole a glance at her as she finished talking. "What do you want in return?" Damon asked slowly, trying to think what she could possibly want in return for such a spell. "All I want is for you to tell me what memories are unlocked. An Original wouldn't go through so much trouble for nothing so whatever memories the spell unlocks must be pretty important." Damon looked at her in confusion. "Why would you want to know what memories are unlocked?" Damon asked her in confusion. He had expected her to want him to find her an old grimoire, potion ingredients or some vampire blood but memories weren't that valuable.**

**Gloria looked at him as if she thought his confusion was hilarious. "Information can be just as valuable as an old spell or a long sought after potions ingredient. The right information can give one a lot of power and has just as much value as any old spell." Damon weighed out the risks of his memories being given up as payment. Damon looked at Gloria with fire in his eyes. "Let's do it." Damon told her holding his hand out for her to shake. Gloria smirked and grabbed his hand, "Pleasure doing business with you Mr. Salvatore." **


	5. Knowledge

"Benedic anima patitur natura ut veritas innotescat. Educ perdita euismod. Ut qui vere nos animo paterentur." Gloria chanted softly as Damon stood in a circle surrounded by flames. Wind whipped past his face as Gloria kept chanting the spell. Damon looked at the room around him with calculating eyes. The room was in the back behind the bar and was cleared out. It was 10 ft by 10 ft with dark blue paint on the walls and chestnut hardwood floors. Damon glanced at Gloria as he felt a soft pain in the back of his head. The pain started to intensify till with a soft cry, Damon collapsed to his knees. Images, sounds and smells started flying past his eyes before finally stopping in what looked like a forest.

Damon glanced around him before he noticed a person just a few feet in front of him. "Hello?" Damon said, confused as he reached a hand out to shake the person to get their attention. His hand went straight through the person in front of him. 'The spell.' Damon realized, 'It worked' Damon watched in amazement as he stared at the person in front of him. He realized in utter fascination that the person in front of him was actually him. A more human and certainly more kind him but still him. "_You're late." past Damon called out startling Damon as he glanced around not even realizing another person had walked into the forest clearing. The man in front of him had short brown hair and dark chestnut brown eyes. He stood at about 6'1 and wore the attire of a young landowner. _

"_Not my fault this time love. I had to slip away from my Elder brothers with some excuse as to having found that precious stone they have been looking for ages for." The man told him with a smirk gracing his face. "You just love to cause trouble. Don't you Kol Mikaelson?" past Damon asked with a similar smirk gracing his features. "Always love. Trouble isn't why we are here though is it? We are here because you are the last in a long and powerful line of warlocks._ _We are here because you went to my witches and asked for help to control the gifts that nature has bestowed upon you." Kol said as he stepped closer with every word until he was standing inches in front of him. "You are completely right." past Damon whispered into Kol's ear. _Suddenly the scene changed before him and he was no longer standing in a clearing in the forest. _He was standing in the middle of town with Zachariah Lockwood beside him. "You are playing a dangerous game with that vampire Damon. If anyone finds out they will burn you and him alongside each other." Past Damon only laughed at him, "Then I guess it is a good thing that you and I are the only ones who know of him Zachariah. For if I am found out then I know exactly who spoke of it to the town council." Zachariah looked uncomfortable as past Damon spoke before finally he spoke up. "I wouldn't Damon but at the same time making deals with such a creature. I believed you and I had an accord struck on the matter as soon as you came into your inheritance."_ Damon glanced between the two his face showing nothing but confusion. 'What deal did I strike with Zachariah back then?'

_The Damon from the pasts face went from amused to angry in seconds. "We do have an accord but may I remind you that Mr. Mikaelson is teaching me so that I may fulfil my end of the bargain. Once you have the moonstone from Lady Katerina and he has his brother in town then I will see to it that we may break the curse. Thusly, giving you the ability to shift at will Mr. Lockwood. Seeing as you can't seem to trust me though it seems I have miscalculated. We are done. Find another Warlock to break your curse." past Damon spat out at Zachariah Lockwood as he protested through every word that was said._ The scene in front of him changed once more as he was once more in the forested clearing_. "My apologies Mr. Mikaelson I never meant for you to be put into such a situation." past Damon murmured as Kol circled him as if he were prey. Kol let out a soft laugh as he came to stand in front of past Damon. "Damon love, Do you truly believe the only reason I helped you was to break my stupid older brothers curse? You could not be more wrong mate. No, at first it was that but then a certain witch of mine told me that you were Niklaus's mate. You are more valuable than you could ever know Damon and that is why you will be joining me." Kol told him, a smirk slowly growing on his face. "Anastasia love. Come here." Kol called over his shoulder as a young woman with long golden hair came out of the forest beyond him._

_She had deep purple eyes and stood at about 5'8 to Kol's 6'1. "You know what to do love." Kol told her not even glancing in her direction. More focused on the past Damon's confused face as he started to slowly back up. "Memoria aliqua naturae occulta esse ad memoriam redeunt omnes virtutes. Accipe memoriam usque ad coniuges et potestatem et virtutem redit iste ferre dimidium occursu." Past Damon's body seized as the spell took hold of his powers and memories. Kol swung around to the witch that had done the spell furious at what she had done. "You were supposed to lock his magic from his grasp temporarily for me to get him to Niklaus. NOT LOCK HIS MEMORIES AND POWERS TILL HE AND NIKLAUS EVENTUALLY MEET. ALSO MAKING HIM LOSE THE ABILITY TO FIGHT BACK AGAINST NIKLAUS WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING." Kol yelled at her causing her to attempt to back away from him. It was too late though as Kol slammed her into a tree. "Y-Y-You can't kill me. I'm one of the only ones who knows the spell to return him to normal." she told him breathlessly. Kol just glared at her openly before he said three words so softly and deadly it seemed as if the world had stopped spinning. "I don't care." With one swift motion he ripped out her heart and turned back to past Damon. He stood there looking around the forest in confusion as Kol walked up to him. _

_In one swift motion Kol bit into his wrist and shoved it against past Damon's lips forcing him to swallow the blood coming from it. "Sorry, Damon. I need to keep you alive and fix you before I can truly introduce you to Niklaus. I will be back tomorrow with a spell from my witches to fix you. This is just an insurance policy to insure that you are still here until I return. One way or another." Kol said as the past Damon shoved against his arm all the while choking down the blood that Kol was forcing him to drink. "Last thing. You will not remember what has just happened until such a time as I return or your memories unlock whichever event happens first. Go home and protect Katerina until I return." Kol compelled past Damon just before he took off into the forest. _Damon stared at his past self as the memories slotted themselves into his mind. He watched as his past self started back towards Mystic Falls and he was suddenly yanked out of the memory and he was back in Gloria's bar.

"So what did you see?" Gloria asked as she watched him carefully. Damon looked at her as he felt power coursing through his body. He could feel a connection he hadn't felt in so many years. It was as if the world itself was trying to connect to him in any way possible. "I knew his brother, Kol. He was the one who turned me into a vampire." Damon said slowly as he remembered that the same day Kol had left had been the same day Guiseppe had killed him and Stefan. Damon walked out of the circle Gloria had used for the spell and was heading for the door so he could leave as quickly as possible. Damon hadn't been around any fellow witches or warlocks in centuries other than the Bennett family but he knew they didn't care for vampire warlock hybrids. More often than not, Heretics as they were known as for some reason, were hunted and killed.

Others said that they were menaces and went against nature herself. For that simple crime they deserved to be killed. 'If nature truly didn't want heretics though then why had it allowed them in the first place.' Damon thought as he reached the door. "Damon, wait. Where are you going? Damon!" Gloria called out as Damon took off out the door. Damon bolted heading to the one place his memories had allowed him to see clearly. The house his true father had left in Damons name so he could practice with his Grimoire. The house was released to his name when he became of age or at least what was classified as of age in 1864. With any luck it would not have been touched since his biological father had set it up.

Sadly, though that would the Grimoire his father had left him would not have seen the light of day in over 150 years. Damon looked around as he made it to a forest just on the outskirts of Chicago. The house shouldn't be too far from where he was at the moment. Not too far by vampire standards anyway but by human standards it would have taken a few days to reach it. He slammed to a stop as he came upon the house if you could call it that anymore anyway. It was a small house in the middle of the woods with overgrown trees, shrubs and weeds around the doorway. The roof sagged from years upon years of water damage while the windows were covered in so much grime and dirt it was a miracle he could see anything through them.

The outer walls which were once upon a time a chestnut brown were now a washed out grey. Steeling himself Damon yanked upon the front door as the unused hinges let out a terrible squeak. Heading inside he saw that it wasn't much better as one could smell mold from where water had leaked through the roof and had a continuous leak. He wrinkled his nose as the mold smell was accompanied by the musty smell all unused items got over time when it wasn't aired out. Damon started to walk around the small 2 bedroom house seeing a room for an adult before happening across one for a child. The room it seemed was for him as he saw the Grimoire sitting upon the bed and a faded old sheet of parchment peeking out of it.

Pulling the note out of the grimoire Damon let his magic surround it ensuring that it was safe before opening it and seeing it was addressed to him.

_Dear Damon,_

_My wonderful young child if you are reading this then you have come into your magic. This is your inheritance and a true gift as unlike other warlocks it will never leave you. I am truly sorry that the same could not be said for me. This home and grimoire are yours for however long you wish to have them. Our family line lays on your shoulders my son as you and I our the last two from the line of Faye themself. The line continues through you and I as it has for years and will continue to do so forever. I knew as soon as you were born that you were destined for greatness as I felt the power coursing through you. You are strong my son and you will do great things. Never lose that spark of fire I saw in your eyes so many years ago for one day your destiny will become clear. You are destined for greatness my son. I truly look forward to seeing the path you take._

_Until we meet again,_

_Nathaniel Faye_

Damon stared at the note longingly as he read his father's words to him. He had never met him and more likely than not never would as this note had been written over 150 years ago. Glancing at the Grimoire and the note in his hand Damon made a promise right there. No matter what happened in the future, he would stand by his father's last words. Niklaus Mikaelson's mate or not Damon would find whatever was meant to happen to him and face it as the strong last surviving memory of the Faye line just as what was asked of him. If only Damon knew what he would have to risk to make such a promise come true then he might have thought twice about making such a promise.


End file.
